Fallen Angel, Forgotten Angel
by Shadow329826
Summary: (One-shot) The Second Omnic Crisis is in full swing, and all the heroes, both former and new, have joined together to stop the uprising Omnics. Mercy, back in action, is in the midst of a battle, and it's not looking good. (I have no idea how else to describe this without spoiling anything)
1. Fallen Angel

The battle was roaring, and nobody was close enough for Mercy to help. All she could do was hide and wait for someone. There were too many enemies for her to stand even the slightest chance against them. Suddenly, a quiet whiz came from behind, and she could feel a bullet hit the right wing of her Valkyrie suit, cracking it, but leaving her unhurt. Someone found her! Powering up the boosters in her wings, she shot out of her hiding place, straight into the fighting.

Her glowing gold wings blazing like a beacon, all enemy eyes were on her. They knew she couldn't be left alive, or they'd never win. Without hesitation, they began firing at her.

The already-cracking wing breaks and shuts down, and she falls. More shots pierce the suit.

An ear-splitting scream, one I've never heard, but the tone is familiar at the same time, pulls me out of the omnic blasting. I power up my thrusters, and fly to the source. On the ground lies Angela!

 _WHY?_

I can barely contain my rage as I shoot up higher into the sky. " _JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!_ " I yell, unleashing a barrage of missiles onto the omnics, exploding every one I see.

Finally, after I've destroyed enough to be safe, I land next to my friend. I think she notices, because her eyes flutter open as she tries to look at me. Light footsteps come up behind me, and a faint mechanical whir comes from them. I almost shoot, before I realize it's Genji. In a soft whisper, Angela says, "Fareeha? Genji?"

"We're here, Angela," I reply.

"Go fight. The others need your help, I don't."

"You need our help more than anyone else does. You're our best medic, and our friend. I won't let you go."

"I won't either."

She softly sighs, and her body settles. A slight smile creeps across her face. "Goodbye, I guess."

Her eyes close.

"No, NO! C'mon, heroes never die, remember! You can't die now!"

I look at Genji. He's taken off his mask, and he looks just as heartbroken as I feel. A whisper of a memory suddenly comes to me...

" _You've seen me revive those who have just fallen, correct?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well, I think you should know how resurrection works. When someone is about to die, or just has, they still have a spark of life left. If you reach for that spark with your heart, the staff reacts, and unleashes a burst of healing that powers the spark to revive its person."_

We could still save her!

I grab the Caduceus staff, focus on that fading life inside Angela, close my eyes, and scream,

" _HEROES NEVER DIE!"_


	2. Forgotten Angel

" _HEROES NEVER DIE!"_

A golden burst erupts from the staff, and engulfs her body. As it fades away, her body glows, but nothing else happens.

 _Did I mess up?_

 _Oh, no._

Softly, she begins to breathe again. Her eyes open, and she slowly sits up. She looks... lost. "Oh... uh... hello? Who are you?" she says, her voice quiet.

 _She... she forgot us. Angela would know who we were, even if she were delirious._

 _I_ really _screwed this up._

"Actually, who am I, for that matter? I feel like this is something I should know, but I don't..."

"Do you remember anything?" I ask her. I can barely restrain the quiver of sadness in my voice.

"Not really...? No names, or things like that. Just that you guys are... familiar."

She sees how heartbroken I look, and moves a little closer, trying to comfort me.

 _Everything she knew is gone, yet she knows to trust me._

"Angela? Are you sure you don't remember anything? You're acting like you remember at least some things." Genji says, metallic voice breaking the silence.

"Hmm...? Are you talking to me...? Wait, of course you are!" she replies, with a small laugh that feels too out-of-place. "Neither of you seem to have forgotten. So my name's Angela... it seems right. There's this haze in my mind, blocking everything inside away from me. But some things, I'm compelled to do despite that. Things like keeping you two happy and safe. Still... could you two at least tell me your names again? It's a little weird, wanting to protect you without even really knowing who you are."

"I am Genji Shimada. You probably don't have any recollection of it, but you saved my life after my brother almost killed me."

"And I am Fareeha Amari. We've known each other for twenty years, ever since you joined Overwatch. Despite not seeing each other for most of that time, we were still close friends when Overwatch reformed, a few months ago."

"No wonder I feel like I need to keep you guys safe... If we've known each other as long as you say, it makes sense!" Her face lights up, glowing in a way I haven't seen since we first reunited.

Suddenly, a loud whirring breaks our conversation. Our ride back to our base is here, signaling the battle is over. The loud, familiar, British voice yells over a speaker system. "'Ay, loves! Get movin'! We're about to go in and we need you guys back at the base!"

Ah, Lena. Never thought I'd be happier to hear her yelling at us to leave for the recon team to get in.

Too bad we're going home with a friend who can barely remember her own name anymore.


End file.
